Kazon
Jal Culluh, a Kazon male.]] The Kazon are a violent warrior species from the Delta Quadrant, first encountered by the Federation starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in 2371. ( ) As of 2372, they were divided into eighteen different sects. Each sect has possession of different natural resources over which the sects fight each other. ( ) In 2372, the leaders of all Kazon sects were invited to a peace conference on the planet Sobras by Captain Janeway along with the Trabe leader Mabus. However, Mabus only consented to attend the conference in the hope of eliminating all Kazon leaders at once. The assassination was unsuccessful, and Kazon relations worsened with both the Trabe and the crew of Voyager. ( ) Physiology The Kazon are a humanoid race, having at least two racial variants, one minority race with brown skin and the most common race with copper-colored skin. The foreheads of all Kazon feature distinctive ridges and their black or brown hair grows in large chunks rather than individual strands. Society Male Kazon children are usually raised as warriors. When they come of age they take part in trials to earn their adult names (See Jal). When they have earned their names they are considered to be true warriors. Displays of affection from a father to his son are considered a source of shame for the son. Kazon society is patriarchal, divided along gender lines, with female Kazon typically spoken down to and treated as second-class citizens. A male Kazon will generally not tolerate being given orders by a woman. Political As one, the Kazon are known as the Kazon Collective; however, they are really a collection of semi-independent sects and there seems to be no overall leader or government of the Kazon. The major sects are: Halik Ogla Oglamar Relora Nistrim Mostral Hobii (pronounced hoe-by) Pommar Sari The two most powerful sects are the Ogla and Relora, who possess most of the Kazons' manpower and ships. The Nistrim were once a powerful and influential sect, however their power has diminished — by 2372, they possessed fewer than six raider vessels. Voyager never encounters the Sari sect Leaders within the Kazon sects are referred to as Maje with the head of the sect referred to as First Maje. ( ) The behavior of the various Kazon sects has caused them to make enemies. Attacks on Talaxian trade convoys were frequent. History The Kazon were a subjugated race, used as slave labor by the Trabe who had conquered their homeworld. It is unknown if the Kazon were divided into sects before they were conquered by the Trabe but the sects were in existence during their oppression by the Trabe. One of the Trabe's tactics in keeping the Kazon under control was to encourage infighting among the sects. In 2346, Jal Sankur convinced the Kazon sects to put aside their differences and rise up against the Trabe. In doing so the Kazon took the Trabe's ships and technology, forcing them to become a nomadic species, never allowing them to settle on a new world. ( ) Other Information The Borg referred to the Kazon as Species 329. However, the Borg considered the Kazon to be unworthy of assimilation as this would detract from the goal of achieving perfection. ( ) :The relatively low species designation is consistent with the proximity of Kazon- and Borg-controlled space. Technology While the technology they took from the Trabe had allowed the Kazon to spread throughout a small area of the Delta Quadrant, it lacked elements common to the technology of Alpha Quadrant races. For instance, the Kazon possessed plasma cannons and deflector shields but had no knowledge of technology such as transporters and replicators, until their first contact with the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. ( ) Kazon raider ships were tactically inferior to a Starfleet ''Intrepid''-class starship, although their larger carrier vessels posed more of a threat. :See: Kazon starship classes Individuals * List of Kazon ** Unnamed Kazon Appendices Appearances VOY: * "Caretaker" * "State of Flux" * "Projections" (hologram only) * "Initiations" * "Maneuvers" * "Alliances" * "Threshold" * "Dreadnought" * "Lifesigns" * "Investigations" * "Basics, Part I" * "Basics, Part II" * "Living Witness" * "Relativity" * "Shattered" References VOY: * "Lifesigns" * "Relativity" * "Projections" * "Persistence of Vision" * "Inside Man" * "Before and After" * "Mortal Coil" Background *The Kazon were originally called the "Gazon" in early drafts of the Voyager pilot episode "Caretaker." *The Kazon were originally meant to be a social commentary on gangs in the United States. Category:Species de:Kazon es:Kazon fr:Kazon